leaf and her future
by buddermaster
Summary: will leaf be defeated?Will gary ask her the most important question of her life?When will sere be found and safe?all in the story man.
1. The begining of a new life

Hey this is my first story ever so don't be mad if it's not good

Disclamer: I do not own the characters (most of plot belongs to Amy47101) 

Leaf thought to herself in her office 'It has been so many years since me,gary,red,and yellow went traveling together i really miss when we where younger and wanted to be pokemon i am the pokemon champion girlfriend of gary oak and just waiting for the next champion to come..."Her thoughts interupted by a door was a man with spiky hair,a black shirt,and purple pants."hey gary!"said Leaf very happy and excited to see him."Leaf did you hear the news!?"Gary said in a suprised yet questioning voice."what news the only news i heard was red and yellow and married and that was last year"she said feeling kinda exicted to here news for once.

"RED AND YELLOW ARE HAVING A BABY!"he said getting to the surprised mouth agape didn't even know what to she said something"that is fantastice new i will have to see them soon and congradulate them."Leaf walked over and kissed gary lightly on the cheek."well i have to get back to work meet you at home gary"Leaf said in a loving gary walked out he thought to himself'I have to ask her soon i feel like if i don't i will explode.'

Sorry the chapter was short i will make the next one longer .

by the way Leaf and gary are 20 years old

red and yellow are 23

i will also take advice from my readers and fellow writers if you want something in the story i could try and figure something out.

Thank you amy for letting me use some info from your story it made me so happy

this is buddermaster saying eat budder and be happy

mmm budder :)


	2. A NEW LEADER!

Hey guys im back to make another chapter since i have time.

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters (a bit of the plot is Amy47101's)

I would like to thank her before i get started and hope her storys get cooler and more awsome along the way.

* * *

**(Gary's gym/Home)**

Leaf still processing what gary said the other got out of was already up eating breakfast ,but leaf grabbed a thermos filled with cofee and grabed a dounut like she does almost every kissed gary on the cheek and went to work on her pokemon.

**(At the pokemon league)**

Leaf walk ing and on of the Elite Four ran up yelling"Leaf, Leaf did you hear the news!"Leaf looked questioningly at the member and shook her head."Well they say team rocket formed together again with a new leader but no one knows who it is"Leaf looked very surprised at this and wondered who the new leader could be.

Leaf walked to her office to think about it and the elite four member went back to where he/she decided to call red to see whats going on with yellow.**_.Ring..._**:"hello red hear"said red in a happy tone."hey red how are you and yellow?and did you hear the news about rocket?"she said sounding worried"yeah everythings fineand yeah im surprised i didn't know it would be..."the signal was suddenly cut off."RED! RED! oh my god"Leaf screamed as everything turned black hearing a laugh before she fainted.

**(back at the gym)**

Gary battled yet another trainer and won.'I wonder why leaf isent back yet'he thought while looking outside._** .Ring...** _"hello who is this"gary said in a calm tone."LEAF GOT KIDNAPPED I WAS JUST TALKING TO HER THE SIGNAL GOT CUT OFF AFTER I HEARD A SCREAM OF BLOODY MURDER FROM LEAF!"red said loud and quickly."wait what did you just say leaf got kidnapped?"said gary really worried"yes*gasp*i*gasp*did."red said out of breath from gary hung up as fast as he could before he could say anything didn't know what to do or who to talk to he kept pacing back'n'forth in hope he would think of something other than just to god sacks he was a gym leader no going to save his girlfriend.'what is wrong with me leaf could be in danger right now and im just sitting here no knowning what to do UGH'

Gary finally got the nerve to pack up his stuff to save leaf then his phone started ringing"hello who is this?"said gary in a suprised voice."Hello gary this is tyler one of the elite four members well the last one is the building the rest were kidnapped and i don't know what to do plz come quick to help me find anything to help see were they might be im worried"she said in a hurry hanging up."weel that was odd ,but i better get over there and fast i might find something to help me find leaf."Gary finally got all the stuff he needed and rode his charizard to the pokemon league.

**(at the pokemon league again...)**

Tyler pacing back'n'forth her hair fly behind she hear a door open seeing it was said their hellos and got to work on finding a clue to help see what was going walk into leaf's office looking around he thought 'man they really trashed this place up"Then he saw a picture with leaf and her was when she was younger the picture was torn though and then gary relized serenity was in this picture and someone ripped her out of it.

Next thing he knows there was a bang and a door slamed open and something fell to the ground.

* * *

Cliff hanger! kinda well there is chapter friend wanted to be in the story so i put her as one of the elite four since i don't know their names.

Hope you guy like it reveiw and give me ideas i need them badly

EAT BUDDER

~BUDDERMASTER


End file.
